Music Meme -Laven Style-
by Kid Darkness
Summary: A small music meme dedicated to the Laven couple. Feel free to continue this wonderful method of producing more Laven stories


**Disclaimer: **I do not owe D. Gray Man. I'm just a humble writer trying to make it in this world like everybody else :)

* * *

_Meme Rules:_

_01. Pick a pairing or fandom you like._

_02. Turn your music player on shuffle/random._

_03. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song the plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, your start, when the song ends, you end/stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is._

_04. Do ten of these, then post them._

_05. Have FUN._

* * *

**Fashion -Lady Gaga-**

Tall, dark and handsome. That's what Allen thought of him. In his Black Order uniform decorated with that silver symbol, Lavi looked more like a soldier ready to die in war than a Bookman who wanted nothing to do with Exorcists. Allen watched Lavi shuffling his hair, trying to tuck those wild strands underneath his green headband. Oh... How he wants to grab that head accessory and ruffle his fingers through his hair... Why not? Those tight pants he was wearing were also tempting him.. Those gotta go as well!

**Stand Up, Be Strong -Shiro Sagisu-**

Tyki laughed as he watched Allen and Lavi trying in vain to stand up. They were above the castle with their Innocence activated. Tyki attacked them once more with more vigor. Taunts and insults were thrown their way, telling them who were the strongest of them all. Lavi was at the brink of giving up. He couldn't hold his hammer out straight anymore. The rain pelting down above them was hitting the young Bookman with its tiny might. He closed his eyes, helpless and hopeless. But a gentle touch of the hand beside him snapped him out of stupor. With a silent grunt and a quick force, Allen pulled Lavi up to his feet once more. Gripping his gloved hand tightly, Lavi could see that Allen too was weak and tired. But unlike him, he still had strength to fight; strength to protect. Desperately holding onto that belief, Lavi responded by holding that small hand tightly, not intending to let go anytime soon. Stand up, be strong. Together, the two lovers struck.

**Will -Yuki Kajiura-**

Lavi laughed at his friends' livelihood. Kanda was being Kanda; unaffected by his stupidity. Lenalee was trying to make a joke with Miranda together with Krory. The entire Black Order was in celebration mood. Because there was one reason. And that one reason was surrounded by presents. Allen Walker's birthday. He walked towards his partner and gave him his own present; A loving kiss on the lips. Yes, it didn't come any better than this.

**Iris -Goo Goo Dolls-**

Allen watched the stars that were shining brighter than his silvery hair. He had escaped the fury and calamity of Central. Luck was his side when he snuck by the guards. Everyone believed that he had turned Noah against the Black Order... Allen was afraid that one day, he would disappear. Lavi comes to say hullo and began a conversation with the gloomy one. Allen felt himself being lighter. His smile, his laugh... Allen swallowed as he tried his best to remember everything he love and hate about this one special person. For Lavi was more than a friend to him. Lavi was his savior.

**The Power of Love -Lunatica-**

Lavi ran across the field of tall grass. The rain was attacking him with all its natural might but the wind was by his side, supporting him all the way. His heart soared as the dark Black Order castle came into view. He ran faster, and faster and faster. He didn't care if Bookman was shouting at him to slow down; he didn't care if he was becoming wetter every second. A silver flash in the mind told him to run FASTER! Lavi laughed gaily towards the angered weather as he remembered that shining smile that would brighten even his most gloomy days. That warm embrace that he had yearned for for weeks now. Then as he continued to count those precious moments, a heavy force collided with him. Allen hugged Lavi with all his might. It was beautiful.

**Falling Slowly -Glen Hansard-**

A soft murmur came into Lavi's ear. Allen, who was sleeping beside him, was cringing in his sleep. Then he saw Allen's eyes pinch close and his mouth allowed whimpers to escape. Allen was having a horrible nightmare. Lavi wasn't surprised; ever since they had known that Allen was slowly being taken over by the 14th, Allen was having more of these nightmares. The young silverette was frightened although he put up a brave front. But behind these closed doors, only Lavi knew the truth. Coming to the situation at hand, Lavi closed the distance and gave a gentle peck on the lips. He hugged the younger one closely. Not letting go at all. He heard Allen sighed in relief and unconsciously snuggled closer. Slowly, Lavi joined his fellow lover to sleep.

**I'm Still Here -John Rzeznik-**

Allen Walker bumped into yet another person at the marketplace. His soft apology was ignored.. Yet again. He hated that he was despised by the same people that he was sworn to protect. But he couldn't blame them; he had white hair that rivaled the moon and a red scar that wasn't natural. Nobody in his right mind would give him a second look with a cover like him. Allen immediately pulled his hoodie closer, his heart feeling lower than the ground itself. He was used to being broken. Then a strong hand rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. He looked at the gleaming smile of Lavi Bookman, the man who didn't once spoke a bad word about his appearance. Allen returned that smile he loved with a smile of his own. It didn't matter that the whole world was against him. It didn't matter at all. Because Lavi will always be beside him, watching him, loving him.

**Monster -Skillet-**

The 14th Noah embedded inside Allen laughed evilly as Allen banged his head in the mirror in front of him. Cracks of glass fell as Allen tried his best to ignore the Noah's taunting. Allen's shaky hands were bloodied, tainted with his own blood but he felt nothing but numbness. Sooner or later, he WILL succumb to the Noah inside of him.. And then, he will be gone... He will forget his exorcist self, his friends. Everyone he treasured will be gone.. Everyone, especially Lavi Bookman, his own lover. He will become a Monster.

**In The End -Linkin Park-**

No matter where he looked, where he went and travelled, no matter who he spoke to or who he took care of, Lavi will always be Bookman; first, last and always. He didn't care how he started his journey, how he carried on with different identities and personalities. In the end, he will be the emotionless and bond-less Bookman. But he was also human. There was always a breaking point at where a person cannot stand the pressures that the world threw at them. And Lavi broke down and cried. He cried, in front of none other than the one that showed him the way of being 'human', Allen. Allen stood sadly, only watching as the emotionless Bookman finally cried his heart out as he confessed his feelings towards the younger one.

**Viva La Vida -Coldplay-**

Allen watched the skies turned black with ashes of the dead. The war was finally over as the Earl was nothing but dust. He was no longer an exorcist, no longer the 'key' to ending this long forgotten war. He was now Allen Walker, man. Full stop. He kissed Mana's grave once more as he allowed tears to escape his eyes. He no longer needed his innocence, his symbol. There was nothing to be called of his own. Then a smooth loving hand enveloped his own tiny one. Lavi gave a reassuring smile before pulling his mate away. Allen turned back to correct his statement to his foster father. He was Allen Walker, man... And lover to Lavi Bookman.

* * *

_Okay, I know I should be writing my story, but I can't ignore this wonderful method of creating short Laven stories. It's originally called 'Music Meme' and I found it in the Cross/Allen fanfiction site. This is just for entertainment's sake, my humor's that crazy! I'll get back to writing my story now~ P.S- I'm serious about the 'Feel free to continue this wonderful method of producing more Laven stories~' part. Spread the love! =D_


End file.
